BIONICLE: The Game
Bionicle: The Game is a game covering parts of the 2002-2003 story arcs. Playable charecters In this game, you can play as the 7 Toa You can play as the following Toa as follows: *Tahu Mata- Find all the Matoran and stop the Bohrok. *Kopaka Mata- Slide down the mountain and stop the Bohrok from destroying Ko-Koro. *Gali Nuva- Find all the matoran defeat the Bohrok-Kal. *Pohatu Nuva- Go through the mines in a cart trying to hit all the switches. *Onua Nuva- Find and defeat Lerahk. *Lewa Nuva- Find and defeat Panrahk. *Tahu Nuva- Race Kurahk down a lava slide to Ta-Koro *"Takanuva"- Defeat Teridax and his Rahi in a final battle. Facts * In the 1st level in Ta-Koro, the Matoran are not Ta-Matoran. Instead they are Le-Matoran. * The 3 Matoran that talk, one of them being Takua, have the Pakari. * Takua finds the Avohkii in the 1st level after Tahu has defeated the Kohrak swarm, and then lost it after it was stolen from him by Kurahk. And then when Tahu Nuva defeated the Rahkshi, The mask hovered over onto Takua's face. After that, Takua, now Takanuva, teleported immediatly in the Mangaia. There was no jouney for Takua at all. * In the information section of the game, there were many "friendly Rahi" that could be built by Matoran, but in the game, only 3 are seen. One is a wolf-like Rahi that runs on a convoyer belt and opens a door, another is a whale/submarine that the Matoran can ride in, and a third is a bird-like Rahi. * "Takua Nuva" is a typo of Takanuva. * There were only 3 types of Bohrok that you fight and 3 Rahkshi. * The Kanohi of Elemental Energy is supposed to be Non-canon, but official sources have confimed it to be canon. * The Bohrok-Kal immeadatly attacked Ga-koro together with no particular goal, they just wreaked havoc, and they were easily defeated by one Toa Nuva. * All the Krana are Krana Su. * The Takutanuva set had the Kraahkan on, the Game version had the Avohkii on, and the Mask of Light movie had a fusion of both masks. * In Lewa Nuva's level, after the Rahkshi is defeated, Lewa picks up, not a Kraata, but a Krana. * The only time you see all kinds of Bohrok is in Kopaka's level when you fail to defeat the swarm leader, he summons his swarm and they surround him. * None of the Bohrok or Bohrok-Kal use their powers, just fire swirls of dark energy. Story The Toa have defeated Makuta and are enjoying a play put on put Turaga Vakama, Turaga Matau, and 4 Matoran. Suddenly, Takua comes with 3 Tahnok and a swarm of Nui-Kopen in hot pursuit. Tahu deflects one of the Bohrok's attacks at it and the other 2 run away as soon as they see their unconcious ally. Lewa saves 2 of the Matoran from the Nui-Kopen. Gali suggests that the Toa return to their Wahi and deal with the Bohrok. Tahu returns to Ta-Wahi and Turaga Vakama tells him of the danger. Tahu rescues the Matoran and in turn they build a "friendly Rahi" to help run a convoyer belt to open a door leading to a swarm of Kohrak. After defeating them, Tahu picks up a Krana. It attempts to take over his mind but Tahu resists. Suddenly, Takua comes up, revealing he has found a new mask, but Tahu ignores him and tells him to return to Ta-koro. Tahu later travels to Ko-Wahi and tells Kopaka in order to defeat the Bohrok, he must capture the Krana. Kopaka then says he is chasing a Gahlok and that he is heading for Ko-Kini. Kopaka then heads down the mountain and meets up with Nuju who tells him that the Gahlok tunneled through the mountains and is heading for Ko-Koro. Kopaka chases after and defeats it. Nuju then tells him that the swarm leader, a Tahnok, has fled down the mountain. Shortly after Kopaka goes after it, the Tahnok pushes a massive boulder down the mountain. Kopaka evades it and informed by a Ko-Matoran where the Bohrok went. Kopaka defeates the Tahnok and grabs the Krana. Later all the Toa reunite with Krana and unexplainibly transform into Toa Nuva. The Toa return to their Wahi and return to protecting the island. Gali returns to Ga-Wahi to find Nokama. Nokama warns Gali that the Bohrok-Kal are terrorizing the Ga-Matoran. Gali catches up to the Bohrok-Kal and defeats it easily. Suddenly, Takua comes up and tells Gali of the Rahkshi and that one of them was heading for Onu-Wahi. Gali decides to head there and warn Onua. Along the way, she runs into Pohatu in Po-Wahi and tells him about the Rahkshi. Pohatu says he will warn Onua and Gali should warn Lewa. Gali agrees and points out a Po-Matoran waving and jumping for help, it is unknown why though. Pohatu goes to rescue him but then an earthquake creates a giant pit that he and the Matoran fall in. They both land safeley but can't get out. Then the Matoran tell him the they must use a Mine Cart to get and hit Six switches to get to onu-wahi. when pohatu get there and tells onua about the Rahkshi then attacks onua then onua tells Pohatu to get tahu. then Onua gives The Rakkshi a "real onu-wahi welcome" and attacks the Rahkkshi but he fall down then the ground Gives way. he lands safe but go on to Kill the Rahkkshi. Category:Games